Press Room
Press releases''You can subscribe to our press release mailing list here.'Subscribe to our general news and announcements email list here.;Orange and the Wikimedia Foundation partner to offer Wikipedia in Africa and the Middle East at no extra cost :'24 January 2012 More than 70 million Orange customers in Africa and the Middle East (AMEA) with mobile access can access Wikipedia with no data charges. ;Statement from the Wikimedia Foundation regarding developments in Washington on SOPA and PIPA :20 January 2012 Comments from Sue Gardner in response to developments in Washington this morning. ;Wikipedia blackout affirms overwhelming support for free and open Internet :18 January 2012 Millions “Imagine a World Without Free Knowledge” and act to oppose SOPA/PIPA. ;English Wikipedia to go dark January 18 in opposition to SOPA/PIPA :16 January 2012 The Wikipedia community has chosen to protest against proposed legislation in the United States — the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) in the U.S. House of Representatives, and PROTECTIP (PIPA) in the U.S. Senate. ;Wikimedia Foundation Rings In New Year With Record-breaking Fundraiser :2 January 2012 This year's annual campaign raised a record-breaking USD 20 million from more than one million donors in nearly every country in the world. ;Brin Wojcicki Foundation Announces $500,000 Grant to Wikimedia :18 November 2011 The Brin Wojcicki Foundation has also funded such organizations as the Michael J. Fox Foundation. ;Wikipedia’s Contributors and Authors at the Center of Wikimedia’s Eighth Annual Fundraiser :16 November 2011 The annual fundraiser brings in critical revenue so that Wikipedia and its sister projects can remain freely available to people around the world. Funds raised in this campaign by Wikimedia and its regional chapters will be used to maintain Wikimedia’s server infrastructure and improve software, expand global reach, and provide direct support to a global volunteer community. The Foundation's total 2011-12 planned spending is $28.3 million USD. ;Indigo Trust awards Wikimedia a Grant for Mobile Improvements :14 October 2011 Funds will go toward upgrading Wikimedia’s mobile platform, which will enable Wikimedia to better reach the millions of people in the developing world and low-income communities everywhere. ;Stanton Foundation Awards Wikimedia $3.6 Million for Technology Improvements :5 October 2011 Grant will fund major investments in the technology infrastructure that supports Wikipedia and its sister projects. ;Wikimedia Foundation Announces 2011-2012 Board of Trustees and Elected Officers :3 August 2011 Announcement follows Board meeting at Wikimania, the annual gathering of Wikimedia volunteers in Haifa, Israel. ;The Alfred P. Sloan Foundation renews $3 million commitment to Wikimedia :11 July 2011 Funds will support Wikimedia's strategic plan that focuses on increasing quality, the number and demographic diversity of its editors, and reaching more readers. ;Wikimedia Foundation selects Watchmouse monitoring service :9 February 2011 “Live Health” of Wikipedia and additional websites now posted and updated in real time. ;Wikipedia Celebrates 10 Years of Free Knowledge :12 January 2011 Wikipedia users and contributors mark the project's first decade with events around the world. ;Half a Million People Donate to Keep Wikipedia Free :1 January 2011 $16 million raised by more than 500,000 individual donations during seventh annual giving campaign. Archived releases: 2010, 2009, 2008, 2007, 2006, 2005, 2004 Materialshttp://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/Annual_Report2010-11 Annual Report*2010/2011 Annual Report *Wikipedia Key Facts (PDF) November 2011 *Wikimedia Foundation Key Facts (PDF) November 2011 *Wikimedia Foundation's official marks *Wikimedia visual identity guidelines *Presentation slide decks *Broadcast quality PSAs and audio content. http://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/File:Sound-icon.png *Statistics: Article growth and user numbers ·Other statistics *Recent media contact *Wikimedia Questions and Answers *Other materials Contacts Head of Communications Please note: The following contact information is for media relations requests only. For all general, public inquiries or concerns, please use Wikimedia Foundation[http://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/Contact_us contact us] page. :presswikimedia.org :+1 415-839-6885 If leaving a message, please ensure you provide all necessary details, '''including an email address', to ensure a reply to your call.'' We also have local contacts throughout the world. Find a Wikimedian. (We get a large number of calls; email is always a better first option. Please note: We do not wish to receive any press release or newsletter, nor any documentation about your organization. For specific questions regarding the content of one of our projects, please email info-enhttp://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/File:At_sign.svgwikimedia.org, or visit Wikipedia:Contact us.) Current events*''Keep yourself informed about Wikimedia events!'' Regional contactsOfficial chapters •Other regional contacts by language Official chapters The local chapters listed below are independent associations with no legal control of or responsibility for the websites of the Wikimedia Foundation and vice versa. Local chapters and their representatives do not speak in an official capacity on behalf of the Wikimedia Foundation. These contacts are only given for convenience of the press. Other regional contacts by language The following individuals are long time Wikipedians. Some speak officially for the Wikimedia Foundation, others do not. However, all can provide you with an interesting interview, and insight into our projects. To obtain a interview contact for areas or languages not listed here, please talk to Jay at the Wikimedia Foundation office. Categories: *Public relations *Press releases in English *Press releases issued in 2012 *English *Press